galactic_star_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydro Attack
Hydro Attack is a fictional character and a supporting protagonist of Galactic Star Fighters. Her role of the GSF is a rebel scout. Personality Cameron can be very picky about anything she witnesses. She can get anxious, impatient, mischevious, and sometimes rude. Despite all that, she’s not mean and doesn’t bully anyone. She is very good at sports, loyal to others, a courageous fighter and has a good amount of energy. She is also a tomboy. Description As the middle of 7 children, Cameron has never liked girly stereotypes. She just cannot stand wearing skirts or the color pink and she refused to play princesses or with dolls like the other girls in her elementary school. Instead she would spend time playing outdoor sports, collecting bugs, and even played in the mud(and she did not mind about getting dirty)! Now as a teenager she’ll go out on hockey competitions(her favorite sport), doing extreme sports like rock-climbing, and skateboarding. She still doesn’t mind getting dirty but she makes sure to hide it so no one laughs about it. Now as a superhero, she fights with two arm cannons. The right with water and the left with ice. The water comes from a tank that she carries and whenever it runs out of water, she has to go to a watery area where it can refill. Even her own skateboard powers up too! It can transform into a hover board that is useful on water, ice, snow, and air. These powers are useful for defense and prevention from high heat, however her water can evaporate easily on extremely hot temperatures. Appearance Cameron’s human race is Caucasian. Her starling race is Water. Her hair is ginger with a blonde dye added to it. The blonde dye is covered up with blue over it. Her hairstyle is styled downwards. Cam has green eyes but they can change to ocean blue in hero form. She also has freckles on her cheeks. She wears blue jeans with an orange t-shirt that features a yellow lightning bolt. She wears white sneakers and a blue zip-coat over her shirt. As Hydro Atack, she wears blue armor with orange, yellow and silver over it. Her fabric base is orange with yellow stripes. She has blue boots that can change into ice skates. She contains a blue helmet with a fin in front. The fin has a blue diamond on the center. She wears a gold tank that‘s filled with water that can also work for scuba-diving. She wears blue gloves that can transform to arm cannons(but you already know that). Her armor color palette overall are ocean blue, orange, yellow, gold, and silver. Affilation, Interests, and Relationships Affilation and Occupation Hydro Attack works for the Galactic Star Fighters as a rebel scout along with Solar Dash, Thermal Flame, and Bio-Ninja. She is an ally to the starlings of Estrella. She is currently attending Cluster Middle School as an 8th grader. Her favorite subjects are gym class and science. Sporting events she is attending are hockey, basketball, rock climbing, track, and baseball. Interests and Uninterests Cameron enjoys using her superpowers and sports. Hockey is her most favorite sport and she wants to be apart of the USA hockey team in the Olympics. She also enjoys video games, swimming, sleeping in, jeans and t-shirts, and nature. Her favorite foods are burgers, fries, and pizza. Other than her enemies like bullies and Obsidian, Cameron abhors skirts and dresses. Unlike her 2 youngest sisters, Mackenzie and Amy, she despises the color pink, unicorns, dolls, ballet, makeup, dating, and princesses. She also hates cheer because how mean her school‘s cheer squad is to her, even in high school. She has a bad reaction to pop and rap music. Trivia Hydro Attack was first named Hydro Tank, that name was change or else it would lead to confusion with the super ability, Hydro Pump from Pokémon. Cameron’s surname was going to be McIntire. Cameron‘s zodiac sign is Scorpio. She and Sonia are the only GSFs to share the same birth month(November). Hydro’s armor resembles Fred’s monster suit from Big Hero 6. It also resembles a robot named Nautilius from a defunct game called Big Hero 6: Bot Fight. Her tank resembles the inklings’ tanks from Splatoon. Her hover board is inspired by the extreme gear from the Sonic Riders series.Category:Galactic Star Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Part Humans, Part Starlings Category:Protagonists